1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automated teller machine.
2. Background of the Related Art
Generally, an automated teller machine (ATM) or a cash dispenser (CD) is a system installed in an area where many people pass by such as bank, convenience store (CVS) or subway station. The ATM/CD allows a user withdraw cash with a simple operation.
When the user puts a card or a bankbook into an inlet (in some cases, the user inputs required information using an operator panel or using a portable communication device such as a mobile phone) and follows procedures using the operator buttons according to the instructions shown on a display device on a front surface, then media such as cash or check and a specification sheet are withdrawn according to the procedures. Generally, the specification sheet is withdrawn through a specification sheet outlet, and the media is provided through a media dispenser module (i.e., a customer access module) on the front surface.
However, in related art ATM/CDs, a structure for locking the opening/closing portion or door of the media customer access module is insecure and an unauthorized user can access the dispensed media improperly from the outside, for example, and steal the cash or check. For example, some customer access modules have a door that is locked with a mechanism located on only one side and therefore the locked status is not secure. When such a door is severely twisted to one side, the media can be removed or stolen. Further, a driving arm that extends away perpendicular to the door in a locking mechanism can also be overcome when the customer access module door is severely twisted, which allows unauthorized access. In addition, a locking mechanism accessible through the door can be easily robbed by an unauthorized intrusion from the outside.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.